People are increasingly interconnected by asynchronous electronic communications channels such as email, SMS texting, chat, group messaging, and so forth. Any single person may use any number of these media. Furthermore, a person may have several different communication addresses, even for a particular communication channel. For example, a person may have several different email addresses that are used for different types of communications: one email address for personal communications, another email address for work-related communications, and another email address for online commerce.